


Aggressive

by flockofdoves



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Angels are Dicks, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Religion, Satan - Freeform, Spellcasting, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofdoves/pseuds/flockofdoves
Summary: "I might be in too much debt with the hell in my head."Their real names cannot be spoken by any human tongue. On their heads grows the ram horns they've become most recognizable for, their glowing hellish eyes gleaming with more evil than one could ever imagine. The Two Sons Of Satan, among the highest favourites of the many children the Devil has come to father, the famous duo finding much glee in terrorizing the human race for the centuries they've been around.Maybe Frank shouldn't have tried out that ritual he found online.





	1. Emails

_ The Sons Of Satan _

 

_ Their real names cannot be spoken by any human tongue. On their heads grows the ram horns, they’ve become most recognizable for, their glowing hellish eyes gleaming with more evil than one could ever imagine. The Two Sons Of Satan, among the highest favourites of the many children the Devil has come to father, the famous duo finding much glee in terrorizing the human race for the centuries they’ve been around. _

_ Two of the most wild archdemons in Hell, these two are very violent and dangerous. Said to be descendants of the deadly sin Lust, rumor has it that they are devilishly attractive. Unlike the usual demon horns that most of the Underworld possesses, this duo has big, heavy ram horns, said to be symbols of favouritism shown to the two by the Devil himself. Legend holds the tales of this pair terrorizing and wreaking absolute havoc wherever they traveled off to, especially during the Middle Ages when they were the most active. Causing wars to break out, terror to be drilled into the hearts of the fearful people of Earth, setting churches ablaze, and generally causing chaos wherever they went. It is even said that the younger one could breathe fire, like the dragons of old. _

_ You may be wondering, now, if these beings were to actually exist, could I summon them? The answer is, well, of course. At a price, but yes, you definitely could try to, at least. Stories surround the spell to summon them, tales of true nightmarish occurrences regarding these archdemons and their ‘playful’ attitude. Use at your own risk, I warn you. _

Frank felt drool drip down his chin and onto his keyboard before he caught himself doing so, letting out a surprised noise as he quickly wiped off the drool before it could soak into the keys. If one were to come in and see this pulled on his computer, which is why he was reading this strange article his friend, Jamia, had emailed him just a couple of moments ago. It was late on a school night, but not late enough to still not enjoy and share some interesting occult articles, eh? This one Jamia found ‘particularly interesting’, as she put it, saying that she would honestly love to try this out, which Frank could agree with. Ever since he found his love for all things occult, he had a hankering for summoning something like this. Even if it was fake, he didn’t really care, he just liked having the adrenaline pump through him as he cast a spell, wondering what on Earth would happen. And this seemed perfect.

**_Cool! I kinda want to try this now._ ** Frank emailed back, bookmarked the page in his browser for later as he read through the spell, sort of skimming through it and sort of waiting for a reply.

**_yeah ikr, the spell looks difficult tho and it seems like u need blood for it, of course lol_ ** Jamia replied back, Frank letting out a chuckle as he shook his head. These things always required some blood sacrifice, just to give it that edge.

**_I’ll think about it. Pete and Lindsey would be all over it though_ ** Frank responded.

**_ohhhhhhh yes theyd love something like this, ill go ahead and forward it 2 them and see what they think_ ** Jamia said, adding a little ‘ **_:)_ ** ’ a couple moments later. Frank kept his email tab open as he continued to research this odd page, scrolling down past the long but interesting backstory and into the spell part. Yeah, Jamia was right. This did look fairly difficult. You needed a lot of things, included the aforementioned blood, and all sorts of weird items like a special kind of incense and holy water and whatnot that Frank knew was kind of hard to get. But oh well. If the time came he could get them, he did have a nice job working at a nearby shop which did bring a good chunk of money, well, for a teenager, they’d just need to go out and about more.

**_damn pete replied fast he said that hes down for whatever_ ** Jamia said, Frank letting out another laugh. His friend, Pete, had literally no life, and besides bass and school at home he was glued to his computer. So it didn’t really surprise him that the dude replied so fast. 

**_omg he said hell try and get patrick on this yes_ ** Jamia said again.

**_So he thinks we’re gonna do this?_ ** Frank emailed back, not exactly sure what the other was thinking.

**_i guess so, i told him its up there but i think he just wants to do it_ ** Jamia replied, Frank furrowing his eyebrows.

**_Cool. But we still would have to figure out how we’re gonna get this shit, I mean, holy water? I doubt they would let a punk like me into a church to grab some fuckin’ holy water._ ** Frank noted, and he could almost hear Jamia on the other side grumbling to herself.

**_true… but that is why you have friends like me hon._ ** Jamia said, and Frank had to chuckle a little bit at that.

**_Alright. But it’s still up for debate, it says we do need quite a lot of people to pull this off, so I’m not too sure._ ** Frank replied.

**_yeah ok, ill leave it bookmarked and talk to ray and the others about this. lyn and pete will be very excited, but guessing ray and bob will have their doubts, as usual, but i could persuade them, as i always do ;))_ ** Jamia said, and Frank knew that that was the end of their short conversation. Making a small edit to his bookmark, changing the name to ‘interesting’, and adding it to his bookmarks shelf, the reading of occult related articles continued deep into the night, the two emailing each other ones that caught their eyes but none of them coming close to the interest shown within the satanic article. It was deeply interesting, and as Frank said his goodnights to the other and shut his computer down, finally heading off to bed at the ripe old time of 2am, he couldn’t help but think, what if he did try this? What would happen?

Maybe, hopefully even, he’ll soon know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i starting to many fics? yes
> 
> am i overloaded rn? yes
> 
> do i care? no
> 
> lol


	2. School

Getting up for school was always a pain in the ass, no matter what age you were.

But it seemed to be getting worse and worse for a poor seventeen year old Frank each and every school day. He waited and worked long and hard days every week for the blissful release of the weekends, getting to sleep in as much as he wanted (if that is, he doesn’t get woken up by one of his friends texting him, which unfortunately does usually happen), not really worry about homework and get to do well, whatever he wanted, really.

So that is why he felt so shitty right now. It was the end of the weekend, school was about to begin, and it was, of course, a Monday.

Rest in peace.

Rolling out of bed and lazily slapping his alarm clock to shut it up, the incessant beeping from the damn thing really getting on his nerves, he groaned at himself for staying up so late last night as he tiredly scratched at the blond sides of his crazier hair, shifting the black mohawk part of it out of his vision as he shifted across the house and into the bathroom, relishing in the fact that his parents were both off at work and he didn’t have any siblings, meaning that he was all alone. Good. He finally got some time to do some quality thinking, even if it was through a fuzzy, half-asleep brain.

Frank splashed water on his face in order to wake himself up further, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep later in the shower. He had done that once. And, um, yeah, that obviously didn’t end well. Grabbing a towel out of the cabinet and turning the tap on and quickly ducking out of the way of the water cascading from the showerhead above, he shut the door to the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower.

Washing his body down, squeezing out dollops of shampoo onto his hand and splashing those onto his hair and quickly rubbing it in. When he returned his hands in front of his face, he frowned when he saw splotches of both black and yellow on his fingers, and as he cast a look at the drawer in which the bottles of hair dye lay he knew he was going to have to use those again.

He finished up in the shower, taking a quick look at his hair to make sure it was fine (which it was), threw his clothes back on and quickly made something to eat. It was approaching time in which he had to travel to hel- he means school, and deal with the horrors and lay in store for him today. 

Frank sighed as he dumped the dirty dishes into the sink and ran a hand through his still-wet hair, the sudden ringing of his phone bringing him back to attention as he ran towards his room where he last had it, sliding it open to see that Jamia was calling. That definitely put a smile on his face, even on a shitty day.

“Hey!” He said excitedly as he began to get his stuff together, grabbing his car keys off of the dresser and stuffing them into his pocket.

“Hello Frank!” Jamia said over the line, and Frank could hear her smile over the phone.

“Any reason you’re calling?” Jamia didn’t really call in the morning, as she was about as dead as Frank was, so it poked it Frank’s curiosity as he heard a sigh over the line.

“Well, not really much other than a couple of things.” Jamia said. “I know it was like, just last night and everything but damn that article. I know we need to do some serious thinking about it, as always, if we decide we want to try it out, but Pete called me earlier and said he got Patrick onto it, which I found hilarious.” Jamia said, and Frank laughed. His friend, Patrick, was very cautious when it came to these things, but with the right words from Pete - and strangely, only Pete - he would do it. 

“We’ll all have a talk at lunch, Pete’ll probably convince everyone to do it as he is apparently really excited about it- which I’m not too surprised about. But again, there are so many things that could go wrong with this- I mean, what if we actually summon something? I know like the article is kinda sketchy and shit but man.” Gotta keep that skeptic attitude up, so he doesn’t look like an idiot to the reader. “We’ll show it to Bob, he’s the bullshit detector.” 

“Agreed. Well, I gotta go, and I’m suspecting you do as well, so see ya at school!” Jamia said as a farewell, Frank saying a goodbye before they both hung up. Now feeling in a better mood than he had been earlier, he packed up the rest of his stuff and flicked off the lights, now walking outside in the bitter ‘Jersey air for his run down car parked in the driveway. Hey, it was no Rolls Royce or Mustang, but it was a good car anyways.

Hopping into the car and jamming the keys into the ignition, he turned up the radio to find that Longview by Green Day was playing over the speakers, and damn, he daresay that his Monday just got better.

 

~~~

 

The first four periods had gone without a hitch, thankfully, and as he grabbed his lunch out of his locker he actually felt good about himself on a Monday, which is notorious for being the worst day of the week. Heading down to the cafeteria, he kept an eye out for his friends. Besides Jamia, he hadn’t seen another one today, which was unfortunate. First four periods he didn’t have classes with any of them, lunch he had at the same time (where he met a lot of them), Jamia was in his 5th and 6th, as well as Ray, and Pete was in his 7th and 8th. So, at least he had that.

Sitting down at their usual table, which they all liked to call the ‘squad table’, Frank waited patiently for the others, digging into his lunch bag and pulling out random things to strew across their space.

“Hello!” Jamia said as she sat down next to Frank, computer in hand and opened up to her lockscreen. Frank waved to her and Ray followed, sitting down across from the two and saying his greeting as well.

“What is it Jamia? You’ve been bugging me about something you wouldn’t tell me about all last period!” Ray said, eyebrow raised at the woman as she let out a laugh.

“Oh, I’ll show you.” Jamia said, setting the computer down on the table as she quickly unlocked her computer and opened it up - to the article from last night.

Now, Ray wasn’t all too into the occult and witchcraft and all that. No, he was a sure skeptic, but still somehow managed to agree to do anything when Jamia persuaded him to do so. She was good with her words, Frank’ll tell you. Bob was the same.

“It’s a thing I found last night - I already told Frank over here about it, and we’re pretty interest-”

“Oh, what’s this?” The voice of Lindsey interrupted what Jamia had been saying, causing everyone to look up at the girl, Jamia with a glare, at her sudden arrival.

“As I was saying, it was a thing I found last night, and I thought it was pretty damn interesting.” Jamia said, finally turning her laptop around so the others could see.

Ray’s face went from slightly annoyed to very subtly curious as his chocolate eyes skimmed over the text in front of him, and Lindsey, as soon as she read the first paragraph she snatched the computer and read it for herself, making Ray let out a grumble of annoyance. Her face was excited as she held the laptop in front of her eyes, reading over every word with a gasp of surprise.

As soon as she was done she set the computer down, her hands shaking with excitement. “Oh my God we have to do this. This is so fucking cool!” She said loudly, Ray taking the computer for himself so he could read through the article in peace. Jamia nodded in agreement, smile on her own face as Frank leaned back in his seat.

“Ingredients are a little hard to get, guessing we’ll probably have to sneak into a church for some of them, but other than that we have the basement that Frank’s parents practically gifted to him as a space to do this, which makes our lives easier.” Jamia said, Lindsey jumping out of her seat as she gasped in even more excitement.

“Oh my God I have to get Pete! He’ll love this!” Lindsey said, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

“He already knows, he’s already excited, and he’s already got Patrick on it.” Jamia said, Lindsey letting out a laugh.

“Wow, already?” Lindsey said, both Frank and Jamia nodding. “Brilliant!” 

“Okay, um, wow, I don’t know what to think.” Ray said finally, scooting the computer back over to Jamia, who took it back again. “It’s interesting, and hey, I might not need any persuasion if we were to do this.” Ray said, making Frank, Jamia, and Lindsey feel particularly good. Ray usually needed a lot of persuasion when it came to these things.

“Awesome!” Jamia said, clapping her hands together. It was at that moment that Pete and Bob decided to emerge from the masses of people in the cafeteria and set their things down on the table, Pete casting a questioning look at all of them.

“Sorry Patrick isn’t here, he got sick over the weekend, poor guy.” Pete explained, quickly digging into his lunch as Bob set his head down on the table. “So, about this article, I told Bob about it in 2nd period, he says he’s interested but obviously very skeptic about it. Show him.” Pete said, Jamia nodding before scooting the laptop over to Bob, Bob raising his eyebrow in curiosity as he grabbed the computer to read it further.

It took a bit before Bob responded again, Jamia and Lindsey waiting patiently while Pete and Ray just sat back and watched. 

“Although this does sound cool and interesting, it has it’s faults.” Bob said, shaking his head. “Sorry to be a party pooper or party poison or whatever the fuck. First of all, are there any historical references to these dudes? I know it’s all good and fun but I’m the fact-checker.” Bob said. “And these stories of nightmarish occurrences? And doesn’t give any links to any? I don’t know guys.” Bob said, giving the group a sorry look as he pushed the laptop back over to Jamia.

“Bob goddammit… this is just for fun, this isn’t anything to nitpick at. No need to take it so seriously.” Lindsey said, Bob laughing.

“I know I know, it’s all fun and games, but I just can’t help myself you know?” Bob replied, setting his head down on the table once again. “I’ll do it, just I don’t expect much. And I’m guessing Ray isn’t either.” Bob said, throwing a glance at Ray who in turn, nodded.

“Oh, uh, okay…” Lindsey said, looking over at Frank, who had a silly smile on his face.

“Okay, perfect. Everyone’s on it then?” Frank asked, delighted to see that everybody nodded. “Great! My parents are gone this weekend, and the next, so maybe the 13th? We should have everything by then…” Pete got progressively more and more excited, Ray and Bob nodding as Lindsey refrained herself from squealing. “We have some of the materials here actually, I have Ms. Lecky next period after break so I can grab some chalk from her. We’re gonna need a lot of it, and some more harder to find stuff, so I suggest we head up to Vinnie’s to get the incense and shit…” Vinnie’s was the witchcraft shop downtown, and Frank and his gang visited it so often the old woman working there, Vinnie, knew them all by name. “And I’m just guessing we’re gonna need to steal the holy water from the church down the road. No way they’re letting us near that stuff.” Frank explained their game plan, the other agreeing as Lindsey finally let out a squawk, attracting some weirder looks from the other surrounding them.

“Awesome!” Jamia said, snapping her laptop shut. “We’ll meet up in the usual place after Frank’s work, and head down to Vinnie’s. Oh I’m excited!” Jamia said, both her and Lindsey doing that weird girl-thing where they hold each other’s shaking hands and squeal loudly, Ray letting out a laugh as Pete joined in.

This was going to be cool, but Frank, for some odd reason or another, had a swelling gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn’t know why, he just suppressed it and ignored it, but it was prominent and still there no matter his efforts to quell his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rushed and really bad, but i needed to just get this chapter out of the way so i could get into the action.
> 
> hope you guys liked it anyways!


	3. 3. Vinnie's

Frank brushed down his static-y mohawk as he shelved the last book on the cart he had been towing around with him around the bookstore, sighing heavily before making his way back to the front of the store. Even though he liked his job, he got decent money and could finish most of his homework in the free time that had been generously given to him by his lovely manager, it could be tiring sometimes constantly going through the surprisingly monotonous process of shelving books and tending to any customers who had any questions for him.

It was the end of his shift, time for him to go home. Or the aforementioned Vinnie’s. Same thing, basically. They could be synonymous by now, for all Frank knows. Again, the lovely old woman working there, Vinnie, knew them all by name. And a lot about them, actually. Which was good, it was fun discussing about pop culture in her quaint little hole-in-the-wall shop.

Frank stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a scrunched little paper of the ingredients/things they will need from Vinnie’s once he gets off work. He smiled, his heart already speeding up in excitement as he rolled up to the main desk.

“Alright, you’re done for today. You’ve done some good work!” His manager said to him as he got back to the counter, his manager’s smile lighting up his day. That dude just has a good smile, okay? “See ya tomorrow!” His manager waved to Frank as Frank exited, waving back with his own smile as he passed through the doors to the bookstore he worked at.

“Oh hey Frank!” He heard Ray’s voice call out to him, Frank spinning his head around to see the fro god waving at him from nearby, his group of friends hanging out with him, locked in conversation about something. It was clear they were all waiting for him, as they normally do.

Frank waved back at them, jogging over and formally greeting. “Hi!” He said, the others finally turning around to notice him and waving back. “Are we gonna head up to Vinnie’s?” Frank said, the rest of them nodding, Jamia jumping up and speed walking over to him.

“Yes! Right now, like you said.” Jamia said, getting the group up and back together for the journey to the old witchcraft shop they enjoyed. No need for a car, no, it was close enough to make a car useless. And plus, they all had their own modes of transportation (the majority having cars (Pete didn’t have his license yet, rest in peace), but Jamia and Bob having motorcycles), and it would be weird if three or four cars plus a couple motorcycles piling in the parking lot outside the shop. So they just walked up there usually, talking about random things that popped into their minds. And that is what they were doing right now, doing something relatively unheard of in the modern world and actually walking places.

“Frank!” He heard Lindsey as she jogged up to him as they were making their journey. Frank turned his head around as she walked up, slowing down to a walk as she continued to speak. “I cannot believe how excited I am! But, a little thing I thought of, and this is more of a silly question than anything else. Since they’re supposedly descendants of Lust, and supposedly really attractive, does that mean we chicks are gonna have to fight you for them?” Lindsey said, giggling to herself as Frank’s eyes widened. Yeah, he was gay, and his group knew it. But the question puzzled him. If they were several hundred years old, possibly more than that, surely their age has to show _somehow._ But as he couldn’t know for sure, so he just shrugged.

“Possibly.” Frank said with a wink, making Lindsey laugh, putting her fists up in a mock fighting position.

“I’m ready.” Lindsey said.

“Mortal Kombat!!” Somebody (likely Bob) yelled from behind them, making the two laugh. Pretty much, to be honest.

 

~~~

 

Soon they were all outside the old and quaint shop, Frank entering first into the sweet smelling store known as Vinnie’s.

Trinkets filled the shelves as Ray nearly avoided getting a mouthful of feathers from several dreamcatchers hanging from the ceiling, everything from shelves of incense burners (including a rad dragon one) and sage/incense to books on every kind of branch of witchcraft and occult out there sitting pretty on the shelves, ready for someone curious enough to buy them. Cloths and other assorted altar decorations lined parts of one wall, the place lit with flickering candles as well as warm lights dangling from the ceiling. It truly was a magical place, Frank knew that for sure.

“Oh my! Hello Frank!” A sweet voice coming from the counter area made Frank’s head turn to see a shorter figure emerge from the back area of the store, white hair pulled up into a somewhat messy ponytail and bright and lively green eyes glowing with life as she pulled her red-orange gradient robes behind her. This was Vinnie, a kind old witch who loved the hell out of Frank and his gang.

“Hello Vinnie!” Frank said with a smile, forms of what he had said echoing through the store as the other said it as well. Vinnie smiled at them, making her way over to Frank, with an impressive speed for her short legs.

“In here again, eh? What’s it this time? I’m sure I could help!” Vinnie said with a warm smile, her old face creasing with wrinkles.

Frank bit his tongue, looking away from her for a quick second as he briefly debated on telling her or not. See, she was a protective woman, and she often gave her word on some of the spells that the group has performed, warning them of the deep consequences that may occur. But they haven’t come with something as big as this, a satanic ritual, so it was clear why he debated on whether telling her they were going to do this or not. But he decided to just bring up the subjects of the summoning, trying to keep it more vague than anything.

“Okay, um, have you heard of The Sons of Satan?” Frank said, and it took a minute for Vinnie to react, but her eyes widened in fear as she stepped back slightly.

“Oh my, them? With the younger one who could breathe fire? Ram horns? Oh yes, I’ve heard many things about those two.” Vinnie said, wringing her hands as she looked up at Frank with a questioning glint in her green eyes. “What about them?”

Frank bit his lip. “U-Um, just asking…” He said, looking away from her as his hands fiddling with a random glass item taken off of the shelf in front of him.

“Frank? You aren’t planning what I think you’re planning, are you?” Vinnie said, Frank staying silent, and Vinnie took this as an obvious yes. “You know these two are _nothing_ to joke about. These are real, dangerous, and extremely violent creatures. The consequences for successfully summoning them would be absolutely catastrophic.” Vinnie said, Frank continuing to stay silent. “You could get dragged down into Hell with them, you could get into major trouble with several beings, including the law, there are all sorts of reasons _not_ to do this. Although I cannot stop you, Frankie, there are other occult shops in town and elsewhere you could visit and gather the things you need for this, just know that this is extremely dangerous and too risky for any sane person to do. And remember, you’re not the only one in this.” Vinnie said, Frank casting a glance over at his excited friends. He knew how risky this was, but he still felt the need to do it, so despite Vinnie’s points-

“We all know how risky this is. Yet we all agreed to it.” Frank said, Vinnie looking at him with a somewhat disappointed face, but it was mixed with other emotions such as worry and concern for the teenagers.

“As I said, I cannot stop you.” Vinnie said as her last words, shuffling off into the back of the store as Frank sighed.

“What was that about?” He heard Jamia from near him, and Frank shrugged.

“Vinnie being protective again.” Frank said, sighing once more as he set back the little glass item he was holding onto the shelf, running his hands through his mohawk before pulling out the little scrunched piece of paper from earlier. “Here’s what we need, I’ll try and look around in the incense for that shit and some sage…”

 

~~~

 

Jamia set the necessary items on the payment counter, sliding over a 20 from Frank towards Vinnie as Pete squealed nearby over something. Vinnie bagged the items up, her usually bright and cheery green eyes dulled down and darkened with a fair warning with these people who were about to perform such a dangerous ritual.

“As I said, I cannot stop you. but I hope to God and all other divine and holy beings that you are all untouched by the end of this.” Vinnie said, waving them goodbye as she disappeared into the back of the store, Lindsey taking the bags into her hands as they exited the store, a few whispering goodbye as the tinkling of the bells hanging from the front door echoed in the now eerily quiet shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will start next chapter i promise
> 
> also shorter sorry i also needed to get this out of the way
> 
> but vinnie will become rather important later (i'm thinking) so i just did this


	4. Demons in Seattle (not really)

The day had finally arrived.

The small group of seven had joined around Frank’s house at night, Patrick back in working order, much to Pete’s happiness. Frank’s parents were gone for both a business meeting and a dinner with their coworkers that Frank knew would stretch long into the night, making this a perfect time. 

The clicks of lighters echoed in the mostly quiet basement as bright candles began to illuminate the crudely drawn pentagram (which both Patrick and Lindsey were trying to redraw, since it was deemed too much for them to leave alone in the messy state it had been originally drawn in) on the basement floor, the sweet smell of the incense they had gotten for this ritual burning in the corner. Frank had remembered to turn on the ventilation, just in case the smoke in the room from all the candles and fire and shit got too much, which could very well happen.

But soon enough, the pentagram was drawn mildly better and everything was set up, holy water included, sitting pretty in a chalice on the middle of the pentagram, along with a knife for the blood. How they got the aforementioned holy water involved some lying, a lot of distraction, and stealing. And the pastor finding out and being very weirded out about what was happening. Yeah, Frank doesn’t blame him. Having several punk rockers coming in and stealing holy water was definitely a weird thing.

And turns out holy water tastes terrible. Or maybe that’s just the holiness against Frank’s tongue. He doubts it though.

“Alright, you got it everyone? Everyone say the first incantation six times, and then the knife is to be used to cut your uh - left hand, starting with the biggest sinner and going clockwise, which is either me or Pete to be honest.” Patrick let out a laugh as Pete crossed his arms, throwing a glare Frank’s way as he read off the glowing screen of Jamia’s laptop. “What? We’re both the flaming gay guys here. But I mean, everyone at school suspects that I’m the satanist, and not so much you, so whatever. I’ll go.” Frank said, Pete finally cracking a smile as he did so. “And then do some more shit that you already know to do, and then we’ll see if anything happens.”

Everyone had gotten it it had seemed like - and they were ready to roll. 

Dressed in darker clothing, the seven surrounded the pentagram at key points, the ritual had begun.

_ “Bush fecit novem undecim,” _ Began to echo throughout Frank’s empty home, uttered from the mouths of both the ones who took this seriously and the ones who were just playing along, not expecting a lot, thinking that all that would happen is well… nothing.

But oh boy, were they about to be proven wrong.

The basement air had started to eerily run cold, despite the warmth of the heater vents and the candles as Frank dug the knife into the palm of his left hand, biting his lip harshly as blood dripped down his wrist and into the cup. Damn, that hurt like a motherfucker. And they were expected to do this to both hands? Shit. 

Soon the knife and the blood drawing came around the circle as they all kept chanting, all trying to ignore or forget the fact that the room had gone freezing. Frank swore he could see his breath spiral upwards into the air in front of him in the candlelight, and his heart began to race as he screwed his eyes shut, forcing himself to continue to chant with the rest of the group.

And then, just as the ritual was about to end, with the blood-holy water mixture in Pete’s hands, him just beginning to smear it across the ground, something happened. Something that Frank before only considered straight out of a damn horror movie.

With a whisper, the all of the candles went out, plunging the seven into complete, heartracing darkness.

“What the fuck?!” Bob nearly yelled, Frank biting his lip so hard he was sure blood ran down his chin.

“Pete! Keep smearing!” Jamia nearly screamed, Pete gasping as he kept on doing what he was doing earlier, finding sudden haste in doing so because by God Almighty  _ this was working. _

The room suddenly shifted from freezing cold to warm as the seven kept chanting, a foul stench absolutely reeking from seemingly the ground. And then, out of nowhere, a blinding light overcame them all, forcing their eyes shut as the room grew blisteringly hot. Frank let out a yowl as Bob cowered behind, not knowing what the absolute hell was happening. The stench was overpowering now, and Frank swore that he could hear screams of pure agony echoing from below.

One word echoed throughout his mind as this happened to them all.  _ Hell. _

Suddenly, an overbearing feeling of pure evil filled the room as the heat disappeared as fast as it appeared, and the raspy laughter echoing through the silent room sent absolute chills down everyone’s spine. 

Hissing (almost reminiscent of Parseltongue, from Harry Potter, Frank noticed, but much, much more demonic) slithered around their ears like a damn snake. Frank gulped as he heard the clicking of - holy shit… are those… hooves? - against the hard flooring of the basement slowly turn into soft pit pats of what Frank could only assume to be actual human-like feet.

_ “Lookie what we have here! Silly humans…”  _ Was what the  _ thing _ was saying but none of them could understand it. It sounded almost like snake-talk, from the movies, a varied scale of hisses and growls among other noises that Frank didn’t even know  _ existed _ , but none of them could know that it was in fact demon tongue. 

“What the fu- IT’S BEHIND ME!!” Jamia suddenly screeched from across the room, causing everyone to gasp and open their eyes, as the blinding light had vanished with the heat from earlier.

It was a black room, but something was moving. Something very sinister and evil. Something that caused even the most fearless to freeze up in pure terror. Frank let out a bated breath, gulping as he felt the hairs stand up on his neck, feeling that particular something pass right behind him. He could feel a hot breath on his neck as it did so, the soft pit pats accompanied by something slithering across the ground, which Frank would hate to even think what on Earth that could possibly be.

_ “Oh my, you’re a pretty one…”  _ Finally, the  _ thing _ uttered some English as it passed by Ray, Ray letting out a gasp as Frank saw, in the very very dim light, something wrap it’s long and sinewy arms around Ray’s neck.  _ “I’m going to have some fun with you.” _ Frank knew it was taking everything within Ray in that moment in time not to freak out, his gulps being heard across the room they were so loud. 

“Frank this isn’t funny! Whatever joke you’re pulling can stop now!” Ray said with a squeaky voice.

“I’m over here!” Frank called out, Ray letting out another gasp.

_ “Oh, how cute. I’m not Frankie over there, honey, I’m something else entirely…” _ The voice hissed, before the room fell absolutely dead silent, setting every single human in there on edge instantly. Frank’s breaths seemed like roars in the deep silence, and he could hear the others hold back their breaths as well. This was awfully terrifying, Frank was frozen to the spot, pure fear coursing through his veins. 

Suddenly, the most odd noise shattered the silence. Frank’s ears perked up at the noise, trying to see what it was, when he saw the small flashes of light erupting from seemingly midair, feet away from himself. It was then that he recognized what it was, and his stomach plummeted to his feet.  _ Sparks. _

And it was then that the sparks grew into a wild flame cascading out of someone’s mouth with a wild roar, Frank letting out a scream as the flame’s light lit up the face of a terrifying individual. With black ram horns that glistened in the light, equally black eyes lifeless and yet just so  _ evil _ . Long platinum white hair fell smoothly over his thinner features, and for a moment Frank swore he saw absolutely  _ enormous  _ bat-like wings towering over them all.

It was real. It was all real. This was actually happening. They all had actually summoned something. That was not a conclusion any of them were expecting.

Jamia let out a loud shriek as the flames burned out, truly feral, wicked laughter echoing through the basement as Frank felt himself stumble. This was just too much for the poor boy to handle. 

And as Frank felt himself fall unconscious in a faint, he heard the gnarly voice begin to sing in several different languages.

_ “Atrox fortuna incidisse te, nonne?” _ Rung cruelly through a poor Frank’s ears as his knees buckled and gave out beneath him, and he felt himself collapse.

~~~

Chanting of prayers and verses from the Bible echoed through the space as a young, tall man dressed in a dark suit walked down the grand hallway towards the even grander cathedral beyond. His truly evil smile showed hints of long and sharpened fang-like teeth, eyes a darker amber, but still gleaming with the fires from deep within Hell itself, of which resided behind thickly rimmed glasses, there for a false feeling of innocence and innocence only. Smooth dirty blond hair fell in long, messier waves in a shaggy-ish hairstyle, moving with each bounce of his confident step.

He emerged out of the hallway into an absolutely astounding cathedral, which to most would absolutely take their breath right from their lungs. With the beautiful paintings of angels and Heaven and Christ himself, the pillars lifting up a tall, vaulted ceiling, the light of God shining down through stained glass onto everyone beneath it, it is apparent why it would take away someone’s breath and absolutely amaze them. But to him, he had seen it all multiple times, so this was nothing.

The voice of the bishop echoed throughout the chamber as the people sat in the pews mouthed along with so much faith in their hearts, oblivious to the evil that had entered the room in that moment. Just the way he liked it. He stepped as quietly as he could, not wanting to make his presence known just quite yet. No, he wanted to mess with these people, he wanted to mess with the officials, he wanted to mess with the bishop himself. It was his sort of fun. Fucking around with the loyal servants of God really made him smile.

Flipping his hair out of his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he began to walk down the middle of the two rows once more, now not caring if his footsteps were heard or not among the pews of people. Heads began to turn and stare at the loud footsteps echoing from seemingly nowhere, even the bishop and the officials behind him began to take notice, but instead of seeing nothing like the rest in the building where in that time, they saw him, in all his glory. A feral smile on his face, head held high, eyes growing darker and darker with each step. His hips swung with clear confidence, as if he knew exactly what he was doing, and that’s because he did.

The bishop looked at him square in the eye as his voice faltered, looking on in surprise at the being that had just appeared before him. The people in the pews looked up at the bishop with confusion, staring where he was staring, falling into even more confusion when they gazed upon absolutely nothing. A dark laugh emanated from the man’s mouth as he walked, sending more shivers down the officials’ spines.

“Young man!” One of the sisters behind the bishop called out, the man stopping in his place as the sister rushed forward, delicate hands gripping the cloth of her dress as she ran forward to meet with the man. She couldn’t believe that another one of these stupid kids has come along to mess up the cathedral worship… but little did she know that this man was not just some stupid kid. Oh, he was much more than just that.

The sister came up to him with an annoyed expression, and the man decided that this would be a good time to reveal himself so she doesn’t look more crazy than she already does. “Sit down or get out! We don’t have the time or the patience for whatever prank you’re going to pull!” The sister whispered harshly, the man just yawning and connecting eyes with the sister.

“And I don’t have the patience for you, my dear.” The man said in a sly, sinister voice, allowing his eyes to glow with hellfires as he stared deep into the sister’s own soft blue eyes, then suddenly widened with fright and stepped away, holding her cross necklace in her hand. The man’s eyes flickered down briefly to the object, letting out a scoff. “A cross? Cute.” The man said with a laugh, continuing onwards, leaving a confused and slightly frightened sister in his wake.

“A wonderful Sunday morning, isn’t it?” The man said for all to hear, a swing in his hips as he gestured to the stained glasses on the walls. “An exquisite day for worship, God surely loves you all so very dearly.” The man’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he continued on, eyes connecting with the bishop’s. “But oh, bishop dear, I’ve sinned, and I’ve sinned  _ bad…” _ The man said as he got close to the podium where the bishop was at, wicked smile still on his face. 

The bishop decided to speak up. “Young one, have no fear. God will wipe away whatever sins you may carry. Please, don’t interrupt worship, Father Albin is here to help you.” The bishop gestured to a podgy, happy old character dressed in clean robes, who waved cheerfully back at the man.

The man had to laugh. “Aw, but oh, bishop, that’d be no fun…” The man stared right into the bishop’s eyes, chuckling to himself as his eyes were swallowed in pure black. His snake-like tongue flickered out of his mouth as his teeth achieved that sharpness they had been hinting at, sending the bishop stepping away from him, cross being pulled out of his robes. “There’d be no scaring people, no screaming, no hellfire, no me. We can’t have that, can we?” The man said, flicking his fingers to his side, the powerful lock of the grand cathedral doors being slammed shut being heard throughout the place. They were all started to get frightened, normally these boys just pranked and left. They didn’t carry it out for this long, and surely, they didn’t have those evil eyes.

“Now, who would like to see a magic trick?” The man said, spinning around to face the pews. He knew what he was going to do, oh yeah, he was going to scare these people good…

The man threw his arms out to his side, a wild smile glimmering on his features as he continued to talk. “Gaze upon the wonders that the (un)Holy Father has bestowed upon me!” The man bellowed, letting sparks tingle at the ends of his fingertips. “Watch in awe as I create fire!”

And then, he brought his fingers to his mouth, transferring the sparks to his teeth which kept it going, and as expected, heat soon burned at the insides of his mouth, and with a roar and a flick of the tongue it was sent spilling out of his mouth and into the air, creating a large plume of red hot flames. He finally made his true self known, his bat-like wings snapping open as he kept the flame going for as long as he could. Screams of pure terror echoed through the cathedral’s halls as the man - no, the  _ demon _ \- laughed wildly, pure, pitch black eyes gleaming mercilessly with the eternal torture of the damned, quickly wasting no time in spinning around the meet the widened eyes of the absolutely petrified bishop. His huge black ram horns dug into the bishop’s face as he got close, his hot and smelly breath from the flames that had been on his mouth just moments earlier making the bishop cringe.

“Now  _ this _ is true fun.” The archdemon spoke in a harsh voice, cackling evilly as he reeled back, wings expanding and thrusting down with a powerful surge, sending the demon shooting upwards into the air. Screams were the music to his ears as the eyes of the loyal prayed for God to save them from this monster, but alas, God would not help them. God couldn’t stop a creature like him, no, with that much on His plate. 

The demon’s claws grappled for a hold on the door, hissing at the crowds beneath him and letting out another spurt of flames through his nose. He had his fun, he’s terrorized these guys enough, so with a flick of his finger the lock of the door opened, and people were trampling over each other with screams echoing through the previously calm Sunday morning streets, in the midst of the chaos the demon returning to his normal human form, the smirk still wide on his face as his eyes scanned for his next victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plop the language into the [right translator](https://www.translate.com/) and boy oh boy you'll get something ; )
> 
> and idk what that last part was i just felt like i needed to put something else there


End file.
